La cima
by High Flying Bird
Summary: Ella había sido un elemento inspirador en su vida y, tras su muerte, aunque nunca había sido suya, era imposible no sentirse vacío.


**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin. No cobro nada, para mi desgracia.

Esta historia participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras** (tu único foro de Canción en FanFiction, ya sabes). Yyyy es para pettxmon. Con cariño, Lucy.

* * *

 **La cima**

* * *

 _Alas negras, palabras negras_ , decían las viejas. Y no les faltaba razón. Miró de reojo la mujer que descansaba a su lado, cuya mano, perdida entre las sábanas, buscaba (todavía) su entrepierna, y reprimió un gruñido y algo más.

Apartándola con suavidad para no despertarla, se puso en pie y se echó encima la pesada bata. La mujer se removió ligeramente, pero continuó dormida. Mejor para él. Meñique no tenía ninguna intención de lidiar en ese momento con la poco juiciosa Lysa. Aunque eran viejos conocidos y dominaba a la perfección la fórmula para domarla, había agotado fuerzas y recursos en follársela esa noche. No se creyó capaz de hacerlo, pero alguien tuvo que pagar su frustración. Levantó la sábana para observar los enormes pechos blancos de Lysa y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Cada vez que mantenía contacto visual con esos pezones enrojecidos le venía a la mente la imagen de Robert Arryn, aferrado a ellos como un náufrago a una roca.

Se deslizó a la sala contigua y se sirvió una copa de vino del Rejo. Dioses, lo necesitaba, tomaría un par de copas pese a que presentía que no le quitarían el amargo sabor de boca. Se sentía cansado, no solo por la actividad física, y completamente vacío, dos sensaciones que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba simultáneamente. Al menos sus pensamientos habían dejado de chillar enfurecidos, pero no se habían marchado.

La primera copa la hizo desaparecer de un solo trago.

Se masajeó las sienes, tratando de pensar con frialdad. «Daños colaterales —se dijo—, daños colaterales.» La carta había avivado las brasas de la chimenea. La había leído media docena de veces, repasando las líneas hasta caer en la ansiedad, hasta que sus ojos dejaron de enfocar las palabras y le pareció un argot imposible de descifrar.

Su mano sirvió otra copa. Era un buen vino.

Recordaba el inicio. " _Los Frey_ ", así comenzaba. Los putos Frey. Putos infelices. Hablaba sobre un banquete, el de la boda de Edmure Tully, quien sin duda era la persona más miserable de Poniente en esos instantes —si es que conservaba la cabeza por encima del pescuezo—, y de unas cuantas pieles de lobo. Chasqueó la lengua contra los dientes, de nuevo frustrado, y se dijo que, en otro contexto, habría felicitado a aquellos desgraciados.

¿Qué hora sería? En el Valle amanecía más temprano. Algunos ni siquiera habrían dormido, no con los berridos de su señora, terriblemente ensordecedores. Los cuervos volarían en todas direcciones. Al fin y al cabo, un rey había caído, era momento de descender en picado sobre su cadáver y devorarlo hasta los huesos. Pronto se sabría.

No era muy difícil sumar dos más dos. Meñique tenía claro que detrás de todo aquello se encontraba la estricta mano de Tywin Lannister. Desconocía si los Frey habían seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra o si habían decidido explotar su vena artística a lo largo del complot. Algo le decía que sí.

En otra situación, de veras les habría palmeado la espalda. Mezquinos, crueles y traidores, pero habían dado el golpe de gracia, habían ejecutado una obra maestra, y ya eran poco apreciados antes de cortarle la cabeza a Robb Stark. ¿Qué podía importarles?

Por tercera vez, el dorado del Rejo llenó su copa. Excelente selección de vinos la del difunto Jon Arryn. Casi se arrepentía de haber fraguado su muerte. Si lo pensaba bien, su plan era incluso más brillante que el de Tywin Lannister. Él solo era un hombre y solo había movido una pieza para conseguir el Valle. «Aún no lleva mi nombre —caviló—, pero es pura burocracia.»

No obstante… no podía asegurar que su plan era perfecto. Si su plan fuese perfecto, tendría un final feliz asegurado, y al otro lado de la puerta no había nada que le hiciese feliz. Por segunda vez se tendría que conformar con la opción menos apetecible. Se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho, palpando viejas cicatrices, evocando risas y súplicas, la carcajada feroz de Brandon Stark y el " _por favor_ " de Cat. Cat…

Apretó la mandíbula, vació la copa y frunció el ceño. Catelyn. Por los dioses. Una cosa era matar al cachorro y otra era matarla a ella. ¿Palmearles la espalda? Si dispusiera de la fuerza y el poco seso de Brandon, los pasaría por la espada a cada uno de ellos. Los Frey le daban asco. Había aprendido a aborrecerlos en Aguasdulces, solo que el tiempo le había hecho olvidarlo. No importaba. Se habían ganado un lugar permanente en su lista, ajustaría cuentas con ellos. «Ahora somos vecinos —sonrió— en cuanto pueda disponer de Harrenhal, los tendré cerca. Y lo sabré. Sabré quién sujetó el cuchillo.»

Suspiró. Vacío. El tipo de vacío que no se llena con oro, ni comida, ni complacencias. Odiaba haberla perdido, incluso si jamás había sido suya. Catelyn era… ¿cómo decirlo?

—La cima —musitó—, el cenit del viaje y la causa del camino…

Resultaba ridículo. Ella jamás le había deseado. " _Nunca olvidaré cuánto me has ayudado, Petyr_ " le había dicho en Desembarco del Rey. " _He encontrado en ti más que un amigo. He encontrado al hermano que creía haber perdido_ ". Hermano…

Quiso echarse a reír.

¿Cuándo habían sido ellos hermanos? Había tenido la fortuna de ser pupilo de Lord Hoster, solo porque su padre se hizo amigo suyo durante la guerra. Ningún otro gran señor lo habría aceptado como pupilo. La mayoría ni siquiera podría ubicar Los Dedos en un mapa. No les culpaba: su flamante herencia era un grupo de rocas salpicadas de excrementos y su linaje se remontaba a dos generaciones, cuando su abuelo clavó una bandera en la mencionada roca de mierda. No podía nombrar un apellido más insignificante que el suyo.

En Aguasdulces había quien no le permitía ignorarlo. Pero Cat… oh, Catelyn. Era la favorita de todos, no solo la suya. Ella resplandecía y tenía el don de iluminar a los demás. Podía sentirlo cuando estaba con ella, aquel familiar cosquilleo recorriéndole el cuerpo hasta la punta de los pulgares, su voz, sus ojos, sus manos tomando las suyas, su sonrisa franca y los labios suaves. Siempre fantaseaba con morderle los labios. En el juego de los besos, alguna vez lo había intentado. Catelyn siempre estaba ahí, transformando lo intrascendente, volviéndolo importante.

—Ni aunque se extinguiesen los Stark habría sido mía —le contó a nadie—. Después del mayor vino el mediano y se la habrían dado al pequeño si _Ned Stark_ —hizo una mueca— hubiese muerto. Hasta Lysa parece ser mucha cosa para mí. Es una Tully, pero le faltan todos los complementos.

Giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Su futura esposa —pensarlo era suficiente para que se le revolviese el estómago— seguiría dormida, complacida, saciada.

Era un ser repugnante. Apenas la sombra de Cat. Tan poco digna… tuvo que ser ella la que se llevase la pureza de ambos. No le importó que él estuviese tendido en el lecho, recuperándose de sus heridas en nombre de otra mujer. En el fondo, podía comprender que simplemente desease todo lo que pertenecía a su hermana.

La copa bailó en sus dedos.

Sin embargo… había otra pelirroja, una niña preciosa. Dioses, cuánto se parecía a su madre. Incluso era más hermosa a su edad. Ella también brillaba. Sus ojos, del azul Tully, irradiaban ingenuidad…


End file.
